Truth or Dare 2
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Megurine Luka dihadapi masalah yang serius! Timnya harus melawan tim basket pro yang sempat cuti dari turnamen, ditambah lagi Hatsune Miku mengajukan Truth or Dare disaat yang tidak tepat! Bagaimanakah Luka akan menyelesaikan masalahnya? A little Yuri!


Kembali pada kisah yang sempat berakhir saat itu, dan ini masihlah kisah yang sama… kisah empat orang remaja yang sangat suka bermain Truth or Dare.

Kali ini Luka dihadapi masalah yang serius, dia harus bertanding dengan tim pro yang sempat cuti dari pertandingan, ditambah Miku mengajukan Truth or Dare di saat yang tidak tepat! Bagaimana Luka mengatasi masalahnya?

**Truth or Dare 2 **oleh** Naoya Yuuki**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

_Kali ini dengan bumbu Girls Love_**!**

**Enjoy~!**

Sama seperti saat itu, hari ini adalah pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang kedua. Timku memang telah memasuki tempat yang aman saat itu, namun sekarang timku harus menarik napas berat karena lawan yang kami hadapi tidaklah sama dengan apa yang telah kami pikirkan selama ini—lemah, tidak berstamina. Aku melemaskan otot-otot kakiku dengan sedikit menggerak-gerakkannya berputar—ini adalah gerakan pemanasan lengan kaki. Aku melirik Hatsune Miku, gadis itu memperhatikan aku melakukan gerakan pemanasan tapi entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mencoba menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

Aku berjalan kearahnya, menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu melirikku dan tersenyum, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya hanya saja dia sedikit berlebihan memutar kakinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku hari ini?!" aku menatapnya datar mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku serius—ya aku memang sedang serius saat ini mengingat timku mendapat masalah besar karena lawan timku adalah pemain basket pro yang katanya telah lama hilang dari dunia ini—tidak benar hilang _sih _mereka hanya cuti atau apa itu bahasa kerennya umm… _hiatus_?

"Luka," dia mendekat kearahku, menunjuk diriku dan tersenyum. "Truth or Dare?"

Aku menghela napasku dan mengusap kepalaku, tangan kiriku berusaha untuk menyentil dahinya. Dia mengaduh ketika aku berhasil menyentilnya, lalu aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Aku pilih dare!"

Miku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti, tamat sudah riwayatku kali ini—senyumannya yang begitu biasanya akan membuatku sial tujuh hari tujuh malam. Oh pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan aku mendapat dare dari Hatsune Miku sebelum pertandingan? Kenapa disaat seperti ini?!

Miku mengacungkan jempolnya dan menolak punggungku ketika melihat wasit telah menuju ketengah lapangan diikuti oleh pemain lainnya, sebelum dia berbalik gadis itu sempat berbisik ditelingaku. "Luka kau harus menang! Itulah _dare_mu."

Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Hatsune Miku mengatakan 'harus menang?', apa yang telah merasuki tubuhnya? Gadis itu biasanya sangat sadis, dia biasanya menyuruhku untuk menyatakan cinta kepada setiap pemain dilapangan—tentunya saat bertanding, dan itu sangat menggangguku walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan menang karena lawanku akan memasang tampang shok dengan matanya yang memutih dan penglihatannya yang kosong.

Aku menghela napasku menatap Hatsune Miku dari kejauhan, gadis itu tengah duduk menatapku dengan menopang dagunya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan dia membalas senyumanku, dia merapatkan tangannya membentuk toa lalu mulutnya bergerak seperti menyerukan sesuatu.

Aku mengangguk dan berlari ketengah lapangan. Wasit membunyikan peluit, bola jatuh ketangan lawan. Sungguh awal yang salah, aku melihat celah diantara mereka namun aku tidak menemukannya, lalu aku menatap Hatsune Miku yang kini tengah berdiri sambil mengayunkan sebuah benda besar bertuliskan namaku. Biar aku ulangi, Hatsune Miku mengayunkan bendera besar dengan namaku! Kuulangi lagi; Namaku! Apa itu? Memalukan sekali.

Aku melihat ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba berubah, tangan kirinya menunjuk kesampingku lalu mulutnya bergerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tunggu dulu. "A… w… a… s… ada… bola?"

Bola? Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah yang ditunjuknya namun na'as bola itu mengenai wajahku—tepat sasaran. Aku merasakan dunia ini menghitam, suara-suara yang ada di sana semakin mengecil-kecil dan akhirnya hilang.

"…Luka…"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, satu kali kedipan aku melihat padang rumput yang luas, kedipan kedua aku melihat atap gedung olah raga, kedipan ketiga aku melihat Hatsune Miku sedang menatapku dengan wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. Aku memegang kepalaku dan berusaha untuk duduk, aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang lebam akibat pendaratan bola.

Pelatihku memberikanku sebungkus es, lalu aku meletakkanya diwajahku. Perih.

Hatsune Miku yang duduk disebelahku mengangkat bungkus e situ dari wajahku, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Luka, kalau sedang bertanding sebaiknya kau fokus. Jangan terlalu berfokus padaku tapi pada pertandingannya, pada bolanya!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Tadi itu aku hanya—" aku terdiam tak bisa membalas ucapannya, dia ada benarnya. Soalnya aku memang fokus padanya, dan juga itu salahnya kenapa dia malah menarik perhatianku seperti itu?! Apa salahku?! Kalau begini _dare_nya bisa tidak terlaksanakan.

"Pelatih, izinkan aku bertanding kembali!" aku melihat papan skor, timku tertinggal sepuluh angka dari tim lawan. Mereka memang lawan yang lumayan tangguh—tapi meninggalkan timku sepuluh angka? Mereka sudah kehilangan predikat pro ya? Timku biasanya meninggalkan lawan dengan dua puluh lima angka, kalian bukanlah tandingan kami.

"Masuklah!" teriak pelatihku.

Aku segera berlari ketengah lapangan, wasit kembali membunyikan peluitnya waktu pertandingan bersisa tujuh menit lagi, sepuluh poin bukanlah masalah. Setelah berhasil merebut bola dari lawan aku segera melakukan _shooting _seperti yang biasa aku lakukan, keahlianku adalah _shooting _jarak jauh. Ketika bola aku lempar semuanya terasa berhenti, bola itu terasa bergerak sangat lambat. Ketika hendak menuju ring bola itu berputar tiga kali dan kemudian sukses masuk dengan sempurna.

Aku berteriak senang, dengan ini aku bisa mengejar ketertinggalan kami dan muncul sebagai juara.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung dengan aku yang tetap melakukan _shooting_ dari jarak jauh, pada akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh timku. Dan dengan ini _dare_ku telah selesai.

Aku berlari kearah Hatsune Miku dan memeluknya tanpa sadar. Hatsune Miku yang kupeluk tanpa ragu membalas pelukanku, dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan bau keringatku. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya. "Terima kasih," ujarku.

Miku tertawa, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun," ucapnya. "Dan lagi, tadi itu kau sungguh _sexy_, bahkan sangat dan lebih _sexy_ dari sebelumnya."

Aku tertawa bersamanya. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan bersiap untuk pulang. Kali ini aku tidak akan menukar bajuku dengan seragam sekolah. Hatsune Miku yang berada dibelakangku menatapku dengan heran. "Kenapa tidak mengganti bajumu? Apa kau tidak takut orangtuamu akan marah?"

"Orangtuaku sedang bulan madu lagi, jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan _Aniki_," aku membiarkan Miku mendahului langkahku. "Lagi pula seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku terlihat _sexy _ketika mengenakan baju ini, jadi aku tidak akan menukarnya."

Miku berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba begitu juga denganku. Biar kutebak, wajahnya pasti memanas sekarang ini. "Hei Miku," panggilku.

Dia masih terpaku, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan sekarang dia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku. "Hei Miku," panggilku lagi.

Masih terdiam, aku memaksanya untuk menatapku dan ketika wajah kami saling bertemu aku dapat melihat semu merah diwajahnya. Aku tersenyum. "Hei Miku, _truth or dare_?" tanyaku.

Miku menggelengkan wajahnya, dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku. "He-hentikan kegilaan ini!"

"Miku, _truth or dare_?" tanyaku kembali.

Miku melirik kearah lain. "Aku pilih _dare_!" ujarnya tegas.

Aku melepas tanganku dari wajah Miku. "Katakan pada orang yang kau suka 'aku mencintaimu' sebanyak tiga kali."

"Eh?" Miku kembali memerah. "EEEEH?!"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau? Mau ditukar?"

"I-iya, ditukar saja. Aku pilih Truth."

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai?" aku merangkul Miku dan berbisik ditelinganya.

Miku dengan segera melepas rangkulanku, gadis itu berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan dengan cepat. "Ke-kembali ke _dare_ saja." Miku melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Lakukanlah!" seruku.

"Aku mencintaimu!" dia berteriak, "Aku mencintaimu!" lanjutnya seraya menambah kecepatan berjalannya. "Aku mencintaimu, _baka_!"

"Kau mengatakannya pada siapa?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku berpura-pura tidak tahu, tidak ada orang lain di sana kecuali aku dan Miku. Jadi sudah jelas dia mengatakan itu untukku—hahaha, aku juga mencintaimu.

"_Ba-baka_!"

**END**!

_**AN**_!

_Tumben sekali aku menulis beberapa fanfic dalam satu hari. Hari ini aku menulis 3 fanfic, __**Crimson Sacrifice chapter 6,5**__, __**Istana Tua**__, dan yang terakhir adalah ini __**Truth or Dare 2**__ (Sekalian promosi, hehehe)._

_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rekor terbaruku dalam waktu penulisan._

_Well, review?_


End file.
